tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Henrik Mikaelson (drovemotherismis)
Henrik Mikaelson is a protaganist and a main character of The Originals and The Vampire Diaries. He is the youngest of the Mikaelson siblings, born three or four years after his sister Rebekah, and the one that caused his parents to curse his siblings, and himself. He was close with his siblings, not one to fight with any of them, especially his brother Niklaus and his sister Rebekah. Henrik seemed to show no inheritance of magic. He didn’t spend as much time with his parents, but more time with his siblings, and much like his other siblings he was scared of his father. Henrik first saw his elder brothers, Elijah and Niklaus, start fighting when they started showing interest in the same girl, Tatia. Henrik never saw the appeal of the doppelganger but he knew why. Tatia showed everyone in the Mikaelson family love, even if the Mikaelson didn’t really like her. Henrik liked the fact that she treated him nicely though she had both his brothers pitted against each other. As he got older he got more curious about the world around him. And that morbid curiosity led to his untimely death, or so his siblings thought. He was fourteen when his curiosity got the best of him. It was the night of the full moon. Henrik wanted to see the men shift into beasts. He convinced Niklaus, whom was distraught when Tatia chose Elijah, to sneak out with him to see the men turn. Niklaus, not in the right state of mind, took him out that night. They witnessed the shift and a magical moment for the two brothers had turned bad. One of the werewolves saw the brothers and started running after them. Niklaus quickly found a hiding place thinking Henrik was not far behind him, but the youngest male had been caught and the wolf started to maul him. Niklaus watched the wolf wander off before he ran over to his brother’s lifeless body and carried him back into the village, in tears over his error of judgement in bringing the youngest Mikaelson out to see the men shift. When they got to the village Niklaus screaming for their mother Rebekah came running out seeing her little brother’s body in her older brother’s arms. Shortly Esther and Elijah joined the three as well as Ayanna. Esther pleaded with the other witch about there being a way for them to save him. Ayanna knew the boy wasn’t dead, not completely but told them otherwise. She spelled Henrik’s body to keep him in a permanent sleep state until she knew he was well enough to bring back to life. But when she didn’t count on Esther turning her remaining children, and her husband, into vampires. To protect them from the wolves and wage a thousand year war on the two species. Ayanna tried to awaken Henrik almost ten years later but her spell backfired. When she tried to wake him, the youngest Mikaelson died. Little had Ayanna known, Esther had slipped doppelganger blood, blood she kept from when Tatia died, into his system when she had came to visit the night before, and cast the same spell that she cast on her other children ten years prior. When Henrik awoke into the transition state, now the physical age of 24, he felt the insatiable need to feed, and his first victim was Ayanna, and the villagers that inhabited the area she had moved herself, and him, to. The thirst didn’t seem to fade as he made his way through the town before he ran into his mother, who gave him a ring to allow him to enter the daylight without burning. Henrik put the ring on and hugged his mother tightly before she pushed him away from her a bit before telling him that he cannot have any contact with his siblings not until she is sure they have gotten used to the new life she’s given them. She gave all of her children a new life, a better life than what would have been promised to them had they stayed human in the village they settled in. Over the course of the past thousand years Henrik has bounced around all of Europe and back and forth in the US. He’s even spent time in Central America and South America. He became fluent in Spanish, French, and Italian. He spent the last 25 years in Tokyo, a place where he knew his siblings wouldn’t find him. Henrik got a phone call one night while he was feeding from his mother telling him it was time for him to come home to the family. Before he could ask where she hung up and soon a text message appeared with coordinates and he figured out where he was supposed to go. New Orleans. Henrik compelled himself a first class flight from Tokyo to New Orleans with a couple of layaways in different parts of the US before making it to New Orleans. He didn’t make contact with his siblings. He found himself a house in Garden District, a place he could live in without his family affairs messing around with a place to call sanctuary, as well as having a witch on his side to place a barrier spell around the place so no one can enter - vampire, witch, or werewolf - without an invitation from Henrik himself. Upon his arrival in New Orleans, and after buying his house in Garden District he ended up in Rousseau’s and noticed his siblings spending a lot of time in there. So he compelled the owner to sell the bar to him and he bought it. After he bought it he started appearing in the bar more as a bartender alongside the blonde his brother Klaus seemed so fond of, Cami.